Sydney's Birthday Surprise!
by XxFlamingSnowxX
Summary: Laura and Feliks have planned a surprise party/dinner for Sydney, and they invited all the countries to celebrate. But, they have to keep it a secret from her, telling her that they can't celebrate her birthday with her. Will she figure out the truth, or will she fall for the surprise and find everyone able to celebrate it with her?
1. Chapter 1- Shopping Time!

**Date: October 7****th****, 2013**

**Time: 5:26 am**

**Location: Sydney and Laura's House**

**Laura's POV**

"Man I can't wait for today!" I blurt out as I swiftly hop out of the bed like a cloud lifted me up. "Today's Sydney's special day. She turns 15! I've planned this secret event for a few months now with a good friend of mine, Feliks, and Syd will surely be startled for tonight." I make my bed, throwing the covers lazily back over the bed. I set up the pillows right and I head into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I trek into my room and I tidy my bedroom up a bit so it looks a bit decent, and I slip on my outfit. I'll be wearing a dress for tonight, but not for the day. I slipped on a blue and green splotched multicolored, short sleeved shirt that laces in the back, a matching skirt that is knee length, and pretty light green flats. I comb my lower-waist length light blonde hair, making it flow with every stroke. I decided to add my favorite hair accessory, a blue and green winged butterfly. I used my side bangs that like to cover my right eye to clasp it back with my butterfly. I hurry quickly, approaching my 6 foot tall mirror that hangs on my wall next to the door. I fix my hair hastily, getting rid of most of the fly-aways. I push the creases in my shirt and skirt away as best as I could and I stroll into the kitchen and started cooking up breakfast. The scent of bacon grease, eggs, and sausage billowed through the air.

**Time: 6:13 am**

**Sydney's POV**

I open my eyes sleepily as I rustle around under my covers. I shove my covers off of my body and I walk into the bathroom to get ready. I realized that it was the 7th of October, my 15th birthday was today. It's been a year since I met Steve Kirkland and all of the other countries, who unexpectedly, came to my house on different days after I met them. So, I am going to celebrate my birthday with Laura. Steve went back to Australia for the fall, so I guess he'll miss my birthday this year. Oh well, it's not a big deal. One person to celebrate it with is all I need. I called all the other countries if they could come over, but they all had something busy to do. It's a bit upsetting, but I got over it and they greeted me with early birthday wishes when I called them. I went to my closet and I slip on a shirt that was covered with delicate, stunning red butterflies that had red and black paint splattered background to it and was short sleeves. I wore a solid black, knee length skirt and shinny black flats with a blood-red butterfly at the top of the shoes. Laura owns blue and green colored butterflies that are accessories, clothing, shoes, etc., and I own black and red colored butterflies. We love nature, so that explains about our odd outfits and personalities.

I caught a whiff of strong bacon grease and sausage. Wait, is Laura cooking?! Can this be…..she can cook!? I rush into the kitchen, noticing Laura cooking contently and carefully. I decide to sneak up on her.

"Hey Laura, whatcha doing, mate?" That doubtlessly gave her quite a scare and she jumps up in surprise.

"Sydney! What the hell? Don't do that again. I'm just cooking breakfast…" I cock my head to the side, slightly confused. "Oh I forgot to mention, it's your birthday."

I roll my eyes, "I already knew that, smart ass. Thanks for reminding me, though."

"You're welcome!" She said sarcastically as she puts the cooked food onto two plates. I gaze at the perfectly cooked food that laid before me.

"Eat the food already, Sydney." I glance at the food, and back to Laura a few times until I bluntly ask her,

"Is it radioactive? I don't want to die, mate…" Laura looked rather psychotic and irritated at my question. She looked like we would snatch a butcher knife and kill me right on the spot.

"You dumbass! Of course it's radioactive." She states it scornfully, sounding sarcastic about it. I thought of it as a joke and just laughed it off. Laura raises an eyebrow, rolling her eyes, but ignores me and eats her food.

"It's pretty tasty, Laura. Who taught you to cook it without catching the whole place on fire?" Laura was obviously agitated at my question, but answered it truthfully.

"Antonio taught me how to cook. He even taught me some cool Spanish recipes. I can't cook with him now because he left to head back to Spain for the fall, just like Steve left for Australia." I was disheartened a bit when Laura had to bring those two up. Antonio was like a brother to me and Steve was…..well, a very good friend. Antonio has been Laura's boyfriend for quite some time. I don't ever see those two breaking up ever, but things can change. I think of Steve as a friend for several reasons. One, he's gentle and kind to women, like any friend would. Two, he hangs out with me a lot, like a friend would, and three, he's nice to everyone. I still remember that embarrassing night when Laura and her friend, Elizabeta, decided to strip the both of us and put us in bed, making it seem like we had sex with each other. It took me a few minutes, but I did figure out that it was them and they got a really big scolding from me.

I finish the last bit off food on my plate and I put my dirty silverware into the dishwasher and I clear off the table and the kitchen counters. Laura had sung happy birthday to me while I was cleaning up the kitchen and she disappeared into her room some time ago. I head into my room and I start to read my book. Suddenly, my phone starts to ring. I raise an eyebrow as I look at the caller ID. It was Feliks! Why is he calling me all of the sudden? I answer the phone and I put it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I question as his Polish accent rang through the phone.

"Hello Sydney! Like, happy birthday, girl!" I grin as I heard him wishing me a happy birthday.

"Thanks so much, Feliks. Was there something else you wanted to talk to me about, mate?"

"Oh right! I remember now. I'm going to head to your house in 30 minutes. I will, like, talk to you about it there. Alright?" I didn't have the time to answer before he interrupted my train of thought. "Alright, broski. I'll, like, see you soon. Bye!" He hung up the phone, leaving me there like a statue, having no idea what happened. I sigh as I put my phone down and dove into my book.

**Time: 6:43 am**

**Sydney's POV**

I was at a suspending part of the plot, until I was interrupted my by phone ringing, again. I could've sworn I was on the phone 5 minutes ago. I shrug my shoulders as I answer the incoming call.

"Hello? Feliks?"

"Hey again, Syd! I'm at your door step. I knocked on your door a few times, but no answer. Are you even inside?" I gasp as I remembered that the Pole said he was coming over.

"I'm so sorry, Feliks. I was reading and Laura is locked up in her room, probably watching her daily soap operas. I'll be there in a minute." Feliks accepts my apology and I hang up my phone. I went into the bathroom and I start to fix my hair to make it perfect. I didn't want the Polish guy to judge my hairstyle, like he does every time he sees me. He always gives me fashion and hairstyle tips, since he works downtown at the fashion company. He owns the _whole_ company! Isn't that _amazing_? I visit him quite often there and he shows me his newest sketches and designs. He recently hired me to work part time with him. I'm an amateur at it and all I'm doing there is sketch out designs. I can't do any of the actual sewing and putting the article of clothing together. I still need more practice. He's the only country that lives here most of the time, working overseas and only visits Poland once or twice a year. I've become really close with him over the short amount of time I've known him. I was first introduced to him at the '_All Around the World Ball_' that Steve invited Laura and me to. We talked and talked a whole lot at the ball and we had a really good time.

I finish fixing my hair, putting it up in a neat bun, and I slip my thick rimmed glasses on. I dash for the door and I open it.

"I'm really sorry, mate! I was just reading, and…." I was interrupted with the Pole wrapping his arms around me. I gasp, but I kind of expected this from him. He's always been the type of guy who likes hugs, girl clothing, talking like a girl, etc. He's quite an interesting person, but I like him for who he truly is.

"It's alright, girl! So, will you, like, go shopping with me? It'll be, like, totally cool, broski! Please?" Feliks gazes up at me, putting on his famous begging puppy eyes. I sigh and I agreed to go with him. He jumps and hops around, singing for joy, and then he hugs me again.

"Thank you, Syd! We're, like, going to get an outfit for you to wear. Laura mentioned inviting you do a dinner. I'm going to, like; help you look your finest at the dinner. It's just you two, right?" I nod my head as he comes into the house to help me get ready, well, mainly just getting my wallet ready. I refuse to carry purses around. It's just too much and it's such a hassle in my case. I just carry around my wallet most of the time. I can't drive yet, so I have to walk everywhere or ask Laura to drive me to wherever I ask her to. So, I decided that we should walk downtown to the different stores and find some outfits to try on. When Feliks takes anyone shopping, he's very serious about it all. He'll judge the slightest thing about the clothing. I can be a good and bad thing, but, moving right along.

"Alright, let's head out, Feliks!" I took a hold of his hand as we rush out the door. I turned back and noticed a slight blush on his face and I chuckle at it. He blushes brighter and we walked hand in hand downtown, as best friends.

**Time: 6:43 am**

**Feliks' POV**

This will be, like, so fun! So, it was quite embarrassing for Sydney to walk with me, holding my hand. I mean, she only thinks of us as best friends forever, but, like, I can't think of it like that. I've always liked her since I laid eyes on her. I could never tell her because she told me that she likes Steve Kirkland. It's, like, a one sided love story for me. I try to brush it off as best as I could, but I can't do it when she's holding my hand! People will get the wrong impression of us! As soon as we saw a clothing store, I let go of her hand and I run into the store. She lags behind me as I head into the women's section of the store. I start taking out different elegant dresses for her to wear. My eyes laid on a dress that actually had a few butterflies attached to the waist of the dress. The torso part had shiny black rhinestones and sequins covering the whole area. Then, below the torso, it flared out different thin black and red fabrics, making the dress look like it was on fire. The blood-red butterflies were attached to the top section below the torso, so the butterflies don't drag on the floor. This was, like, totally perfect for her! She needs to wear this to dinner. So, with the widest grin I could do, I romp over to Sydney and I show the dress to her. From what I could tell, she had never seen a dress so cool before. She agreed to try it on.

I was waiting in front of the changing room, and Sydney comes out from behind the curtains. She looked so fabulous! I was speechless when she came out. It fit her image so perfectly. The 'flaming' dress and the color….Oh I love it!

"Oh my gosh, it's, _like_, totally perfect on you! Do you like it?" Sydney nods her head as she spins around in the dress, the ends of the dress looking like a blazing fire out of control.

"Feliks! I love it, mate! Can I get this one? I need to have accessories, since I already have shoes to go with the dress, yes?" I feel like the whole world had lift off of my chest to hear the Aussie loved the dress. I almost let out a fan girl squeal as we put the dress back on the hanger and put it in the basket. She tromps as I speed ahead of her into the accessory section. She eventually arrives as she scans through the earrings. I walk to her side and looked with her. Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed Sydney picking up a pair of little red butterfly earrings. She had a bright smile on her face as she showed them to me. I loved them and I believe they suited her. We headed towards the check out line and we exit the store.

**Alright ladies and gentlemen! I decided to split this up into two different parts because I feel like it. It was suppose to be done on my birthday (October 7****th****), but I was quite busy. I will try to update on my other stories. I might start off by updating 'Foreign Love' because I thought of awesome ideas for that one, and I'll get to the others later. Please review, follow, and favorite my new short story. I am really enjoying this! **** Hasta la pasta~!**


	2. Chapter 2- SURPRISE!

**Alright everyone, please forgive me for doing this, but I need to give credit to the original people. I've been forgetting to do this on every chapter of my story, so I'll start doing that for now on. Take it away, Feliks!**

**Feliks: XxFlamingSnowxX does not, like, own any of the character from Hetalia, Himaruya does. She, like, doesn't own 'The Bold and the Beautiful' (credit to William J. Bell, Lee Phillip Bell, and CBS), and 'Guiding Light' (credit to CBS Television and Irna Phillips). She also, like, doesn't own the book 'Of Mice and Men' (credit to John Steinbeck). Also, credit to the original for a Hunger Games line used in this story. Lastly, she doesn't own the character Laura. Laura, like, belongs to The Blue Monster Cake. She does own Sydney, though.**

**Please enjoy the last chapter! *throws streamers and confetti in the air* **

**Date: October 7****th****, 2013**

**Time: 8:34 am**

**Sydney's POV**

I finally bought my outfit for dinner! It was all thanks to Feliks. He's such a good friend. We arrived at my house and I was trying on the outfit again to make sure it'll fit without my casual clothes under the dress. It still fits and I kept twirling around in the dress like I was dancing to the music, but there was no music, to my disappointment. I put my other clothes back on and I heard a noise that sounded like a clicking noise. _A sewing machine, maybe?_ I walk out into the living room and I saw Feliks sewing something together._ Haha, I was right!_ I peer over his shoulder and he jumps up and squeals.

"Oh Syd! I, like, didn't see you there. Don't scare me like that." I let out a small giggle. It is quite funny when the Pole gets panicky like that. I put my hand on his shoulders to try to calm him down.

"Its fine, Feliks. I didn't mean to frighten you like that, mate. Whatcha makin'?" I tried to have a look-see, but Feliks must've hid it from me because I didn't see anything in the sewing slot-thing.

"I-I was just trying t-to see if, like, your sewing machine worked. It seems like it does!" Feliks stutters, but I think it was from when I panicked him. I smirk as I told him I was going to head into my room. He nods his head as I heard him sigh when I closed the door. I tilt my head to the side in confusion as I sat down and dove into a good book.

**Time: 8:52 am**

**Feliks' POV**

That was, like, a close one! I was sewing Sydney something for her awesome birthday, but I was almost caught making her gift. I've been sewing this cool black and red wallet for quite some time. I was going to sew a cute purse for her, but she hates purses. So, I chose to sew a wallet. I finished sewing it and I held it up in the air. It looked so perfect! She's going to love it. I put the sewing machine away in the storage room and I took out some wrapping paper and a box that'll fit the wallet in. I wrapped it up like it was a small Christmas gift and I stuck a bright crimson red bow on top of it. I grinned as I hid it in the guest room, under the mattress. At 3:00 pm, I have to head to the restaurant to set up for the surprise party. I decided to stay at her house for a while and bake some cookies.

As I took the cookies out of the oven, I heard a shuffle behind me. I noticed Sydney's roommate, Laura, who was peering over my shoulder. Her eyes were concentrated on the baked cookies on the stove.

"Those look good! Can I have one?" I told her that they are still hot and she needed to wait. She pouted, but then thought of another question.

"You're Sydney's boyfriend, yes?" She asked sarcastically. My face starts to turn red even if that was a sarcastic question or not. I didn't know how to answer that...

"….N-no! Like, of course not! We're just friends.…" Laura chuckled evilly. A chill ran down my spine at her laughter.

"Hahaha! I was just joking. Even if you did have feelings for her, I won't let you have her. She's my buddy and we stick together and help each other out!" A sweat drop rolled down my face as I took the cookies that were on the hot cookie tray and set them on a cooking rack. I could've sworn I saw a deep aura around her body as she said that.

"Don't you, like, worry Laura! I am only her friend, so were cool." The aura I saw had disappeared. I start scooping out more cookie dough onto the tray and I put it into the oven. I took the oven mitts off and I let Laura have a cookie that was on the cooling rack. She took the chocolate chip one and starts munching on that. I heard footsteps down the hallway as I went to check out who it was. I looked down the pitch black hallway and I finally made out the figure, that it was Sydney. She had a book in her hand, and was probably dragged into the kitchen by the scent of the baked cookies.

"Those smell good! They smell like cookies, mate!" She skips around, making her way into the kitchen. "Who baked the cookies?"

"Feliks did, of course. He makes better cookies than I can." Sydney spins her body to face me. A deep blush crawls and reveals on my face. I nod my head, looking down at my feet like it was the most interesting thing to look at that moment.

"Can I have one, Feliks?" I acknowledge her to take a cookie as she went for a chocolate chip one. She was devouring the cookie like she hadn't eaten in weeks. She grinned cheerfully as she finished the cookie.

"These are _good_, mate! Thank you so much for baking these! Are you going to take some home?" I nod my head as I told her that I'll be taking most of them because I was going to have a lot of friends over at my house tonight, which was a white lie I came up with on the spot. She understood and Laura took out a container to put the cookies in. I still baked more _'just in case'_. Sydney continued to let me use the oven as much as I needed to. I thank her as I took out the batch of cookies that were in the oven.

**Time: 10:43 am**

**Sydney's POV**

Feliks calls for me to tell me that he was done using the oven. He thanks me again and he left the house, saying that he was in a hurry. I wave to him on the porch as I watch him head home on foot. I went back inside and I saw Laura flipping through channels on the TV in the living room.

"What are you trying to watch this time, mate?" Laura sighs, irritated at the TV.

"I'm trying to watch, 'The Bold and the Beautiful,' but it's not on!" She started to pout like she was a toddler again. I really don't understand that soap opera, but if she enjoys it, I won't stop her.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, mate. Try to find another one." Laura clicks through the channels and finds one on. "See, I told you that you could find another one."

"Yes! I'm going to watch 'Guiding Light!' I can't believe they still play those episodes, even though it already ended. Want to watch with me?" I shook my head as I sat down on the love-seat and was reading 'Of Mice and Men'.

**Time: 12:35 pm**

**Sydney's POV**

Laura had finished about 3-4 episodes of 'Guiding Light' until she complained that she was hungry. I place my bookmarker in the book and I set it down on the coffee table. I got up and I ask what Laura wants to eat. She said she wanted chili. I turn on the stove and I put the pan on for it to warm up. A few minutes later, I finished cooking the chili and we start to dig in.

We finish our food and I wash the dishes. Laura was putting them away in the cabinets when she asked me a question.

"Hey, are you ready for dinner tonight?" She winks at me as I told her I was excited.

"It'll be fun with just you to celebrate it with." Laura smirks and she finishes putting the dishes away.

"When are you planning on getting ready to go? I know that we're going later and all, but I hope to get there at around 6:30 pm." I nod my head and told her that I'll get ready when it's about an hour before we leave. She agrees and she heads back to watching, 'Guiding Light'.

I sat down on the couch, trying to finish, 'Of Mice and Men', but then the phone rang, echoing throughout the house. Laura didn't flinch or move, so I groan as I pick up the phone. I didn't bother to look at the collar ID and I answer first.

"Hello? Who is this?" Then, a strange accent filled my ears.

"Hey mate! How's it going?" It was Steve. My heart skips a beat hearing his Australian accent ringing in my ears. _What the hell?! Why is my heart racing like this?_ I brush the sudden questions I came up with and answered Steve.

"I'm doing fine! How's Australia doing this fall? I wish I could go back, mate…." I could imagine the Aussie's cheesy grin on his face.

"It's been fine this fall. I'm on Bondi Beach right now. I've been surf the waves for the past few days. I'm taking a lunch break now from the lifeguard duty here and will be back on the job in 30 minutes." I smile as I heard how everything's been going on. It's pretty sunny where he is since it's the switching of the seasons in different hemispheres. It's nearing the end of spring, getting into summer there. Oh how I long to go back to my native homeland….

"Syd? Are you there?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I spaced out there." He chuckles. My face felt red as I smile.

"Oh crikey! I guess I need to get back on the job. Well, so much for talking to you, mate. I'll see you when I get back. Oh, and happy birthday. Bye!" I bid him farewell as I hung up. I was grinning like an idiot. Laura looks at me and scrunches her nose. I stuck my tongue out at her. Her eyes went to the TV as she asks,

"Was that Mr. Aussie on the phone?" She snickers as I gave her a glare, which she wasn't looking at me in the first place.

"Haha, very funny, Laura. Yes, Steve was on the phone." Laura finally looks away from the screen and faces me.

"You miss him, don't you,_ mate_?" She tried to mock my accent while being sarcastic. I was agitated at that, but tried to not let that get the best of me.

"Yes, I actually do." Laura was taken aback, but shrugs her shoulders as she glues her eyes back to the TV. I look at the TV as well as two couples kissed each other on screen. I stuck my finger in my mouth to make myself gag. It caught Laura's attention and she gives me a death glare. I pick up my book and I start reading.

Not even 5 minutes passed and the phone rang _again_. Laura still didn't move and so I growl at her as I pick up the phone. I heard an obnoxious voice blaring in the speaker.

"Hey Syd! Happy birthday!" It was obvious to know that it was Mathias, my Danish friend. I thank him as he asks me a question.

"What are you doing this evening?"

"I am going to have dinner at a restaurant with Laura." I already had a clear image of the Dane's reaction, cheerfulness.

"Oh it's for the pa-, I mean, that sounds like fun." I wanted to question what he just said, but interrupted me as I wanted to speak.

"Oh, man! I have to go. Please forgive me, miss. Again, happy birthday! I hope to see you at the pa-, I mean, I'll see you soon." He hung up right away as I was going to ask him what he wanted to say. I sigh as I put the phone away. Laura turns her head towards me.

"Who was it this time?" She spat at me, irritated. _Why in the world is she mad? Just because I was talking to a friend….?_

"It was Mathias. I felt like he wanted to say something, but interrupted himself by say something else. I wanted to ask him, but he hung up on me."

"You know, Sydney. You can be dense at times. He was probably talking too fast like he usually does, and accidentally stumbled over his words." Laura did make a good point, but I protest against that.

"But, Laura! When he stumbled over his words, he changed completely what he wanted to say." Laura was on the edge of boiling over. To my dismay, she did boil over….

"Just drop it! He was probably thinking of something, but it accidentally slipped out of his mouth. Please, you're interrupting my show." I huff as I went back to my book. _Why is she so snappy today? She's probably on her monthly period…. _

Around ten minutes later, the damn phone rang,_ again_! I start snapping at Laura.

"Why don't you answer the phone for once, mate!?" She huffs. She got the remote to the TV and she paused her show. She grabs the phone as she answers.

"Hello…Hey Yao….You need to talk to Sydney? ….. Alright, I'll hand her the phone." Laura hands me the phone, smirking at me and glaring at me in a, see-I-always-win face. I grumble as I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Ni hao, aru~! How are you?" I smile at the Chinese man's carefree nature as he spoke.

"I'm doing fine, mate. Thank you for asking. How are you?"

"Why thank you for asking! I'm doing fine, aru~. As you may already know, I went back to my homeland for the fall, yes?" I remember him telling me that. "Well, I can't believe that on the first day I got back, I got sick, aru! Seriously, this is what I get for leaving my homeland for this long…." I felt bad for him, I mean, that sucks!

"Are you fine now?"

"Yes, now I am. Thank you for your concern. I heard that it's your birthday today, yes? Well, 祝你生日快乐!" I grin with happiness as I heard his native language slip from his mouth.

"Xiè xiè! It sounds wonderful when you say that in Chinese." I already guessed that Yao was grinning from ear to ear.

"You're welcome. I'm so sorry I can't come over and celebrate your birthday, but my boss called for me to come back. Please forgive me." I forgave him.

"Aiya! I must get going. I'm so sorry! Happy birthday, again. 再见!" He hung up as I went back to my last few pages of the book.

It only took me five minutes to finish those few pages. It was such a sad story. Don't worry, mate! I won't spoil it for any of ya! I look down at my watch. _Oh God! It's already 3:30 pm?! Man! I better at least get into the shower! _I told Laura that I was heading into the shower. She just grunts at me as I get a towel from the hallway closet.

**Time:** **3:59pm**

**Laura's POV**

_Damn, she takes too long for just a simple shower! I need to get in, too, you know._ I thought to myself as I bang on the bathroom door. I heard her yell a 'what?!' as I yelled back.

"It doesn't take 20 years for a simple shower! Hurry the hell up!" Sydney screams back at me with a 'fine!' I smirk as I get my dress out to wear. It's a pretty blue and green dress. It didn't have butterflies on it, to my dismay. For earrings, I'm wearing green shinny studs and for a necklace, it'll have a blue butterfly. I like Sydney's outfit better, but I won't admit it to her. It'll be the end of the world if she finds out. She'll just laugh at me and will keep admitting that she's the best. That would get annoying right quick.

The bathroom door opens and Sydney had her hair up in a towel and her body was covered with another towel. I really felt like laughing at the stupid towel on her head, but I just walk past her and into the shower.

**Time: 4:14 pm**

**Sydney's POV**

Laura was finally out of the shower so I can fix my hair in the bathroom. I chose to let my hair be curly for this evening. You may think that turning fifteen is not a big deal, but for me, it is. It's showing that I'm that close to becoming an adult. Laura's already sixteen, but she just doesn't want to get a driver's license. Another thing is that I can go to driving school and hopefully get my learner's permit. After I finish drying my hair, I put on a red and black butterfly barrette that pins the right side of my hair back. I also put in my new earrings I got, the same colored butterfly earrings that hang down.

I went into my room and I got out my new dress I bought. I slip it on and I start to twirl in it. Laura had seen me and raises an eyebrow. I shrug my shoulders as I zip up the dress in the back. I put on the shoes I wore earlier, my butterfly shoes. I didn't bother to put makeup on, since I despise it.

**Time: 5:23 pm**

**Laura's POV**

I finish getting ready. I straighten my long silky blonde hair and I put my blue and green dress on with black flats, my earrings I mentioned earlier, and I put a plain green barrette. It was time to head out, so I call for Sydney to hurry up. She came running down the hallway, frantically trying to locate her wallet.

"Now you want to find your wallet. Just get a purse! It's a lot easier to find when you misplace it." She scrunches her nose at me, disgusted at wanting a purse.

"I found it! Also, I'll never get a purse! Those things are evil." She grabs her wallet and hid it in her pocket of a black jacket she decided to wear. I grab my purse and we head out the door, walking down the sidewalk side by side, chatting along the way.

My phone suddenly rang as we were walking. I took my phone and I notice that Alfred was calling. _Oh crap! What am I going to do with Sydney around? I need to think of something quick! _

"Hey Syd, I need to take this call somewhere else. I'll be right back." I ran as fast as my flats could take me into the edge of the woods. It was far enough for her not to see or hear me.

"Yes Alfred, what is it?" I whisper/shout at him.

"Dude, are you guys almost there? Everyone's getting impatient." I roll my eyes.

"Yes. Sorry, Sydney had almost lost her wallet. She still doesn't know about the party. Are all the tables in the middle of the dance room cleared?"

"Yeah, it is. Don't worry, everything that was on the list of things to do are already done. Everyone is here as well, except for you two. Should we hide now?" I told him that everyone in the room should hide from them. He said okay and I hung up. I ran back to Sydney.

"Sorry, it was a call from Alfred." _I have to think of a lie, fast! _"He just asked me about how you cook your hamburgers."

Sydney raises an eyebrow at me as we kept walking. "Why is he asking you that? He could've asked me since I make them myself." _Damn it! That was stupid. I need to find a good comeback. _

"He only asked me because he didn't want to bother you, since it's your birthday." Sydney drops the subject as we got up to the front door. I noticed that it was pitch black, seeming like there was no trace of anyone. Sydney was completely confused, like I wanted her to be. "What is going on, Syd? I even made reservations!" She starts walking back.

"Wait Syd! Let's try to see if the door will open." She thought that it was a horrible idea, but I persuade her into doing it. She gave up as I let her open the door. We head down the hallway. "Let's go down this way! We'll figure out what's going on!" I could tell Sydney felt uneasy and uncomfortable about this. We head into the dance room and I was waiting for the cue for everyone to pop out.

**Narrator's POV**

Alfred flicks on the lights and everyone jumps up from their hiding place and they all shout in unison.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SYDNEY!" Sydney's jaw drops as she could only stand there, frozen in shock. Laura pats on her back, getting the Aussie's attention.

"How about this for your birthday?" Laura teases as Sydney wraps her arms around Laura.

"I can't believe this is all for me! I thought it was only the two of us, but all the countries?! Wow! I love you guys!" All the countries swarm around her as they all got a chance to hug her and wish her a happy birthday.

**Time: 6:30 pm**

**Sydney's POV**

I still couldn't believe all of this was for my birthday. I even called everyone, but they all said that they were too busy. I guess they were trying to hide it from me. Those sneaky bastards…no just kidding, mate! I love every one of them. Everyone was sitting down at tables of six as I sat with Laura, Alfred, Mathias, Feliks, and Elizabeta. I had ordered shrimp fajitas with rice, refried beans, etc. The waiter came with our food and set it down on our table. After we receive out food, we start eating. There was quite a long silence until Feliks pipes up.

"So, like, how is everyone's food." We all said it was wonderful. I change the subject.

"Mathias, when I was talking with you on the phone, why did you stutter and change what you were going to say." Mathias gasps a little bit as he was taken aback by my question. Everyone glares at him as he was trying to find the words to explain.

"I'm so sorry. I was trying to hide it from you, but my thoughts tried to take over my words. You didn't figure it out….did you?" I chuckle as I shook my head. Mathias slunk back in his seat as everyone else began to laugh. I turn my head in all places frantically.

"Sydney, are you looking for something?" Elizabeta questions as I got up out of my seat. Everyone at the other tables didn't mind me standing and they continued to eat their food.

"Yeah, I'm trying to find Steve….He is still in Australia, isn't he?" Elizabeta shakes her head.

"No, actually. He is here, but I haven't seen him since the surprise part of the dinner." Elizabeta has a worry look on her face as she motions me to sit down and not worry about it too much. _If he's not in Australia, and he's not inside…where could he actually be?_

Feliks shifts in his seat as he was trying to grab something from his pocket. He took something out and he hands it to me. I look down at it and I notice that it was a sewn wallet. I almost let out a sqeal as I saw this beautiful masterpiece.

"Oh my goodness, Feliks! I love it! Thank you so much. So that's what you were trying to hide from me when you used my sewing machine. Again, thank you." Feliks' face turns red.

"Y-you're welcome. I knew you would like it." I start switching out my wallets by putting all of my cards, money, etc. into my new wallet. I got up and I hug the Pole. He hesitates, but hugs me back. I sat back down and continue to eat.

I finish my food and I got up and I start dancing with some of the countries. As I was swaying with Arthur, Sadiq motions him to twirl me over to him. He did as so and I end up face buried in Sadiq's chest. I look up at him and I smile as he made me twirl around, my dress flying in circles as I twirl. It made my dress look like it was on fire. He was very impressed as some figure swiped me way from Sadiq. I look up to find Gilbert spinning me around.

"The girl on fire! That's awesome!" I grin as he grins back. He spins me over to Ludwig, where we awkwardly dance a bit and he hands me over to Feliciano. He smiles as he lets out a small 've' sound. He gives me to Lovino as we sway side to side. The Italian looks away the whole time as he shoves me over to Mathias. He smirks at me as Mathias spoke,

"If you want to find Steve, you must go outside. Don't worry; I'll get you over to the door without the other guys hollering at me." We dance our way towards the front door. "You'll find him on the balcony just above us. Go up the stairs and he's waiting for you." The Dane winks at me as he heads back inside. The restaurant was on a dock, looking out over the local lake. It made a pretty view up on the balcony.It was around dusk time and I saw the sun setting slowly. I lift up my dress a bit as I climb up the white steps. I reach the balcony and there he was, looking out over the rails. The Australian man turns back and notices me. I could see his face getting a bit red. I giggle as I run towards him. I strangle him in an embracing hug. He hesitates before he actually hugs back. I let go of him and I start to talk to him.

"So you weren't in Australia, were you?" He nods his head with a bright smile across his face. "Why are you up on the balcony instead of dancing?" Steve definitely looks nervous, but why?

"Well…I wanted to tell you something that I should've told you a long time ago. I….I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you, mate." My eyes widen with shock. I had no idea he felt that way. I felt my heart slamming against my chest. _Why is it doing that? My stomach also made a somersault….what is this? Wait….is this what they call love? I think that it's true…. _"I'm really sorry if you don't feel the same way…I just wanted to lift this pressure off my shoulders. Thank you for listening anyway." Steve turns back towards the rails of the balcony and looks out onto the lake, staring at the sunset over the rolling hills.

"Steve…I…I love you, too. I've always had feelings since I've met you." I walk up beside him, my heard pounding in my chest and my face burning up. I could see Steve's eyes widen as he turns his head towards me. I smile shyly as he smiles back. I look down on the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Steve grabs my chin and pulls it up towards his face gently.

"Look at me in the eyes." I did as I was told. I look deep in to his emerald green eyes, finding his eyes full of life and adventure. My face just got redder and redder as each long second passes. My heart pounds faster and faster. I felt like my body becoming numb as I felt him pull my body closer to his. _What's going on?_ "Sydney, will you be my true and only mate forever?" I felt like I could faint at that moment. I eyes felt heavy and I couldn't feel at all. I felt like I never existed. A few moments have passed and I began to feel again and I replied,

"Yes. Of course I will." Then, that moment came so fast, I couldn't react in time. His lips crash into mine. My eyes widen as I saw the Aussie's eyes closed, trying to make this moment his best moment in the world. It definitely felt like the best moment. I close my eyes and I kiss him back. Oh, his lips were so gentle, but yet forceful at the same time. His left hand trailed up on my lower back as his other hand ruffles my hair. It felt so pleasant. I felt like I wanted more than just that. He bit my lower lip, asking for entrance. I fought back, trying to make things last longer. I eventually lost and let him lick around my mouth. As I tried to do the same, he fought with me again. I gave up very easily as I wrap both of my arms around his neck. I broke the kiss slowly as he looks into my eyes. I smile warmly at him, receiving a warm smile from him in return.

"Shall we head back, mate?" I smirk at him as he leans down and kisses my forehead. We turn around, linking our arms together and we head down the stairs. As we got to the bottom, we face each other again. He leans down and kisses me on the lips again before pulling back, saying,

"I love you, Sydney. I'll be with you forever. No matter what happens, I'll always protect you, mate."

**That was so beautiful! *blows nose into tissue* Alright, that's the end of the story, folks! Thank you so much for reading this. Please favorite my story if you enjoyed it and please leave a review. Please, no hate reviews. I've already had enough of that….Thank you again. Hasta la pasta!**


End file.
